1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to devices and methods of product measurement, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method of optimizing a measurement path when the measuring device measures a product.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of manufacturing, many products are measured by measuring machines. Usually, when the measuring machine measures a product, the measuring machine needs to move along a measurement path to take all measurements (e.g., measurement elements) of the product. The measurement elements include, for example, points, lines, planes, and circles.
Referring to FIG. 1, the measurement elements on the product are gathered from S1 to S9. Measurement elements S1, S4, S5, and S7 are circles, and represented using a symbol “O.” Measurement elements S2, S3, and S6 are lines, and represented using a symbol “/.” Measurement element S8 is a point, and represented using a symbol “.” and measurement element S9 is a plane, and represented using a symbol “▪.” A measurement element is established by one or more points. For example, a line is established by at least two points, such as measurement element S2, which is established by the two points M5 and M6 in FIG. 1. A circle is determined by at least three points, such as measurement element S1, which is determined by the four points M1 to M4 in FIG. 1.
In the past, when a measuring machine measures a product, the measurement path of the measuring machine is determined by the order of how the measurement elements were established. Thus, an original measurement path of the measuring machine in FIG. 1 is from the points M1 to M4 of the measurement element S1, to the points M24 to M26 of the measurement element S9. From FIG. 1, it can be seen that, the measurement path is disordered, which may result in an increased length of time for taking the measurements.